The Forte Dating Game
by Ivory-Stone
Summary: Forte is single and insane. Though nothing can really be done with the latter, a pair of odd KAMIs decide they need to get Forte hooked up with someone. And you'll never guess who with! Beware the yaoi and shounen-ai. Dead.
1. Episode 1: Bachelors 1 Through 15

**Author's Note**

Based off a really cute pairing idea that was experimented with a long time ago. I love writing for Halperia. With some help from Amethyst, I managed to write this cruddy piece of work. Yay... By the way, this is my first time writing for Forte, so he may be just a wee bit out of character. Sorry.

**Episode 1: Bachelors Number 1 Through 15**

"Why am I here again?" Forte asked irritably as he reclined in the black chair, Gospel on his right. He was in a school gymnasium, sitting on the stage. With him were two girls, one with a clipboard on hisleft side and the other on the other side of the gym, also with a clipboard. The one next to him had purple imp-ears, a purple dragon tail, short purple hair, purple eyes, and purple demon wings. Her outfit was punkish; leather jacket over purple tube-top and black pants with fingerless gloves. The girl on the other side of the gym had long brown hair, green cat-eyes, tiger-striped cat-ears, a wolf's tail, and angel wings. She wore a black Goth-gown.

The punk-girl sighed, frustrated as well. "You've been single and insane too long. We KAMI agents are getting you a girlfriend...or boyfriend."

"KAMI?"

"Kamis Above Matchmaking Incorporated. We've gone over this already."

Forte twitched, just now making note of something. "I'm _not_ gay."

"We'll see about that..." The punk-girl called to her Goth-friend. "Line them up at the far free-throw line!"

Nodding, the Goth-girl led in a group of people, who lined up single file in front of the line. Forte couldn't see behind a few of them, so he was unsure what to expect. The first in line was a tall teen in red armor with long silver hair and sunglasses. He stepped onto the large basketball-marking on the center of the floor. Forte blinked as a lever appeared between him and the punk-girl.

"In case you don't like the person." She winked.

The Goth-girl stood outside the basketball and read from her clipboard in a monotone voice into a microphone in her free hand. "Bachelor number one. Blues. He enjoys Net Battling, virus-crushing and...uh..." She gulped. "Making fun of a certain finned-Maverick."

Again Forte twitched and pulled the lever. A trap door opened under Blues, and he fell through. Forte grinned as the trap door closed. "Next." Rock stepped onto the trap door and exchanged glares with Forte. Before the Goth-girl could speak, Forte had pulled the lever, and Rock was gone. "Next!" Roll stepped onto the trap door now. The Goth-girl sighed and turned off the microphone as Forte commanded the pink Net Navi. "Name." It was obvious he was enjoying this now.

"R-Roll..." She said, taking a fighting stance. "You should know! My friends have fought you!"

"Too much pink." Roll screamed as she went down the hole. "Next!" Gutsman stepped up. Forte shuddered. "It's like dating Barret!" He gagged then Gutsman was gone. "Next!" Glyde. "Like dating Reeve. Next!" Iceman. "Too short. Next!" Elecman. "Too obsessed. Next!" Torchman. "Not a pyro. Next!" Pharohman. "Look! It's Atem! Next!" Wackoman. "I _hate _clowns. Next!" Skullman. "I'm Goth enough. Next!" Sharkman. Forget gagged again. "I _hate _fish! Next!" Gateman. "...I just don't like you...Next!" A random Mettaur. "What the fuck!" Forte glared at the punk-girl, who grinned, then pulled the lever.

When the trap door closed, the Goth-girl sighed. "That's all for today."

"_That_ was fruitless," Forte grumbled. He stood. "I'm leavin'!"

"Same time tomorrow?" The punk-girl asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Forte and Gospel left.

The punk-girl sighed. "Oh...my...igod/i! I didn't realize he'd be so picky!"

"I've been doing some analyzing..." said the Goth-girl. "I think I know who would fit with him."

"Really!" The punk-girl looked hopeful. "Set up one of those chance-meetings you're so good at."

"Aye, aye, Captain."


	2. Episode 2: Bachelors 16 Through 31

**Episode 2: Bachelors 16 Through 31**

Forte sighed as he and Gospel walked around the abandoned school, killing time until the two girls arrived. "Gospel, go to the gymnasium. Let me know when those two...things get here." The dog nodded and ran off. Again Forte sighed. "This sucks...I don't _want _a date. I'm happy alone and single. I'm _evil_. Bad guys don't have hearts!"

He stopped as he caught sight of a person near the fountain in front of the school. It looked like a young woman in a green dress with lime-green pig-tails, dancing barefoot on the edge of the crumbling marble fountain. Forte stared out the window, trying to not be seen. A soft song was sung by the woman, the song having no real words. The dark Bioroid suddenly noticed the woman was flat-chested, but shook the head as he continued to watch the dance. It reminded him of Yuna's summoning dance from Final Fantasy X.

Forte frowned as the Goth-girl approached the green-dressed teen, who stopped dancing. They spoke for a moment, then the green-haired young woman teleported away and the Goth-girl made a note on her clipboard. The punk-girl spoke from behind him. "The second group has arrived."

The finned-Bioroid nodded and followed her to the gymnasium. _Who was that girl in green?_ Forte thought. He held a hand to his chest. _Why _does_ my energy coil hurt? Am I...in love?_ He sighed as he sat down on his chair next to Gospel and the trap door lever, looking over the next group led in by the Goth-girl.

The first person to step up was Signas. Forte shuddered. "Army freak. Next!" Now he was excited about how many people he could make go down the hole today. Forte hoped beyond all hope the girl from before was in this group. Colonel. "_Another_ army freak. Next!" Alia. "No pink! Next!" Iris. Forte shuddered again. "Aeris...Aeris...Die Aeris! Next!" X. "You _again_! Next!" Zero. "Evil blonde of death and doom. Next!" Axl. "Too perky. Next!" Douglas. "Too nerdy. Next!" Forte was becoming unhappy with not seeing the green-haired girl. Layer stepped onto the trap door. "Tifa. Next!" Palette. "Meredy. Next!" Tron. "I said no more pink! Next!" Data. Again Forte glared at the punk-girl, pulling the lever. Spider. "Gambit. Next!" Massimo. For a third time, Forte shuddered. "No more Barret! Next!" Marino. "Evil pink! Next!" Cinnamon. "..." He looked her over, then Forte shook his head. _No...It's not her...Close...but not the same person..._he thought. Forte dismissed Cinnamon with a gesture rather than put her through the torture of the trap door.

"Is something wrong?" The punk-girl asked Forte.

Forte shook his head as he stood and walked off, Gospel at his heels. "I'm fine," he grumbled as he left.

The punk-girl winced as Forte slammed the door behind him and Gospel. She spun around to glare at the Goth-girl who stood at her elbow. "What did you _do_!"

The Goth-girl's face showed no emotion. "Just as you told me to. I set up a chance meeting, and Forte has fallen in love."

She gasped, looking happy. "Really!" The Goth-girl nodded. "Perfect! Did they meet face-to-face? Who is it? How did you know?"

"No, can't say," a knowing smile crossed the Goth-girl's face, "and a little bird told me."


	3. Episode 3: Last Lucky Seven

**Episode 3: Last Lucky Seven**

_I don't want to be here,_ Forte thought as he looked down at the trap door._ I just...want to be alone..._

"The last group," the punk-girl said to him. "After this, you're on your own and our contract is terminated."

The first was Sigma. Forte shuddered. "Mr. Clean wannabe...Next!" He glared at the punk-girl. "This is pointless! I met someone the other day! I want to find her and not waste my time here!"

"Give it a chance," the punk-girl hissed. "you might find someone better!"

Forte glared at Luminae, pulled the lever, then glared again at the punk-girl. "There _can't_ be anyone better than her! She was cute, charming, innocent...and...and..." He slammed the lever down as soon as Omega stepped up. "And I never got her name!"

"How do you know if it was even a girl?" The punk-girl's voice was calm.

He looked at Leviathan and wordlessly pulled the lever, watching her fall. And he said without facing the punk-girl, "There's three people left. What are the chances of one of them being her?"

The punk-girl grinned. "One-in-three."

Again Forte glared at the punk-girl, then turned his attention to Fafnir. He grimaced, pulled the lever, then watched Phantom step up. A bit of green flashed behind the ninja, but Forte shook his head. _No...it couldn't be...just in my imagination_, Forte thought. He pulled the lever.

"Phantom!"

A young Reploid in green dove toward the trap door, but it closed before he could reach Phantom. Forte's eyes were wide as he stood, looking down at the green Reploid. It was hard to tell if it was a boy or girl as the Reploid sat on its knees, sobbing. The Reploid's armor was lime-green over a white jumpsuit, the helmet shaped like pig-tails or wings, and metal chibi-wings sagged behind the Reploid's back. _It...couldn't be..._Forte thought. _It...the chances...one-in-a-million..._

He gathered his voice. "Don't cry, little one," Forte said. "Phantom is safe. The trap door takes them back home." The Reploid nodded and dried its tears on the white sleeves. He stood and looked up at Forte meekly, stepping back a bit. There was fear in his big, green eyes. _It...is..._Forte thought, looking over the Reploid. _The girl from yesterday is this Reploid!_ "Tell me, little one. What is your name?"

"H-Halperia..." The cowering Reploid answered in a small voice. "C-can I g-go now?"

Forte smiled. It must have been an unintentionally dark one because Halperia looked away, shaking and hugging himself in fear. "Not yet, little one. I'm not through with you yet." He suddenly appeared in front of Halperia, making the younger Reploid yelp and fall back in surprise, landing on his butt. "How well can you fight?"

Halperia mustered the strength to glare at Forte. "I won't fight you! If I do, I might kill you!"

"Hm..." Forte grinned now. "Ah, little one, there's a difference between might and will...How about a friendly spar? No armor, no weapons...Just our bare fists and skills. Still afraid you'll kill me?"

The smaller Reploid looked away from Forte as he sat on his knees once more. "Y-yes." Halperia answered in a small voice. He shook his head and looked up at Forte pleadingly. "Please! Don't make me fight! I...I become so scared...and...and I lose my mind..."

Forte's eyes widened a bit. "A berserker..." His face became an expression of understanding. "I see..." He offered his hand to Halperia. "C'mon...Get up off the floor. You could catch a cold." Halperia nodded and took Forte's hand. He pulled the Reploid to his feet, then let go of Halperia's hand.

For the longest time, they stared at one another, saying nothing. Finally, Halperia took a step back and whispered, "I-I have to go now...I-I'll see you later." He left before Forte could stop him.

The punk-girl and Goth-girl exchanged smiles and the punk-girl said to Forte, "Have you chosen?"

Forte nodded. "I like Halperia."

The Goth-girl took notes on her clipboard. "We'll set up a time for you to meet his brothers and sister."

"Is that really necessary?" Forte asked, sweat-dropping.

"It helps to have the family's blessings," answered the punk girl.

"Um...Is Halperia a guy or a girl?" Forte asked.

"Boy," both answered.

"My god...I _am _gay!"


	4. Episode 4: Sibling Rivalry

**Episode 4: Sibling Rivalry**

Forte sweat-dropped as he stood outside the Neo Arcadian Base, Gospel beside him. He was out of his armor, his short black hair messy. He wore a white t-shirt under a purple over shirt and black pants. The agenda of the day worried him: interview with the siblings, trip to the mall with the siblings, eat out with Halperia alone (be spied on by siblings), be tested by siblings, then walk Halperia home (and again be spied on by siblings). He sighed and knocked on the door, a bit unsure if he should even knock.

The door opened to reveal a young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue tube-top, bell-bottom jeans, blue pumps, and a silver armlet on her left arm with a sapphire on it. He winced, recognizing her as one of those who had been dropped before Halperia. _I probably did the same to his other siblings_, Forte thought. He bowed to her, and she nodded her head at him.

"The KAMI agents sent you?" Leviathan asked. Forte nodded. "I'm Leviathan, Halperia's older sister." She looked him over. "You look presentable...for a jerk."

Forte smirked. "I only wish Halperia to be happy. If I have to let you walk all over me to do that, so be it."

Leviathan rose a skeptic eyebrow. "I bet it took a lot of effort to rehearse _that_ line." Forte glared at her, and now Leviathan was smirking. "You will be given four tests to see if you are _worthy_ of dating our youngest general." She looked down at Gospel. "Uh...pets aren't allowed in base...We have quite a few members who are allergic."

With a shrug, Forte told Gospel. "Stay." Gospel sat down in the shade. Forte faced Leviathan. "Ready when you are, Leviathan-san." Smirking proudly, Leviathan led the way in. Forte followed a step beside and behind her. "I take it you aren't going to warn me about those tests?"

"Not one," Leviathan answered. She led him to a door. "Please wait in here while I fetch the others."

"Why am I sensing a trap?" Forte muttered to himself as he entered the dark room. The door closed behind him, and the ground under his feet felt slick with liquid. "Ugh..." He held a hand over his mouth and nose to prevent a horrid smell from entering his lungs. It smelled like ancient oil, old wet blood, and rotting flesh. "Where _am_ I!"

Leviathan's voice sounded from an intercom. "Your first test." The room was lit from all over to reveal a chamber full of destroyed Reploids and Reploid bodies piled up all around, an inch of oil and blood flooding the floor. All the Reploids resembled Swiss cheese; full of large holes. Above, on an observation deck, Leviathan was watching. "The challenge is to get out alive," she said.

"Sounds simple enough." He punched the wall next to the door, leaving a large dent, and continued beating the metal, surprised at its strength.

"Oh really?"

Forte froze as he heard the creaking of metal-against-metal and looked up to see the ceiling creak down, large spikes coming from it. "Oh shit!" Forte exclaimed in surprise. "You're trying to _kill_ me!"

Leviathan grinned darkly. "You can't date Halperia if you're _dead_."

Sickening realization clenched his stomach, and he pondered just how many of these dead Reploids were suitors for Halperia. Forte shook his head and looked around for options. Grabbing an armful of Reploid heads, Forte scrambled up the walls, sticking the heads in the corners to stop the ceiling. With this to buy time, Forte went back to pounding the wall. _I have to get through the wall to reach the electric wires and shut this thing down,_ he thought. The wall only seemed to bend, not even looking like it was close to breaking. "Shit..." Forte muttered, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. "I have to find another way..."

Suddenly the ceiling stopped and the spikes were pulled back into the ceiling as it went back up. Forte faced the observation to see a bound and gagged Leviathan wiggling like a worm caught in the automatic doors. The door to his left opened and Halperia ran in, crying. He was wearing a cute green sundress that was instantly ruined when he hugged Forte's neck, clinging to the Bioroid.

"H-Halperia!" Forte stuttered, unsure if he should hug back. "What are you doing in here! You could get killed!"

"I'm so sorry!" Halperia sobbed on his shoulder. "I...I should have warned you! You could have been hurt!"

Forte sighed and hugged Halperia's waist. "Shh...It's okay...I'm alive and so are you...C'mon, lets get you out of here." Halperia nodded weakly and let go of Forte, rubbing his eyes to dry them. Forte led the way out and sighed with relief as they left the chamber. He looked sadly at Halperia. "I...can't date you..."

Halperia's eyes went wide and became full of tears. "Why!" He exclaimed. "S-says who!"

"I failed Leviathan's test..." He put a filthy hand on Halperia's face, brushing away the Reploid's tears. "I was supposed to find a way out..."

"Wrong," Leviathan's voice said from nearby. They turned to see her approach them, free of her bindings and gag. "The test was for you to get out alive. I never specified how." She smiled at them. "You passed. And with bonus points for getting Halperia to stop crying so quickly."

For a moment, Forte wanted to slaughter her, but the moment passed as Halperia again threw himself onto Forte, laughing rather than crying. "Yay! You don't have to be squished!" Halperia continued to hug Forte's neck and stood on his tip-toes as he whispered in Forte's ear, "The shadows have ears and eyes..." Halperia's childish voice was unusually adult.

"Halperia, you'd best go change," Leviathan said before Forte could question the younger Reploid. "Forte, follow me. I'll take you to a spare bedroom so you can get cleaned up."

Saying nothing, Halperia pulled away and gave Forte a last look before walking away, his wings drooping behind him. Forte had read and understood that look as he watched Halperia go with an aching energy coil. Without saying a single word, Halperia had begged Forte to be careful and not drop his guard. Forte sighed and let Leviathan lead him. She led him to another door that felt like was across the base from the chamber he nearly died in and opened the door. The bedroom was obviously a guest room; a bath already waiting and a clean set of clothes on the bed.

"I'll be waiting outside," Leviathan told him. She left.

Forte looked around the bedroom suspiciously, taking Halperia's advice. He spotted a moving curtain and silently crept toward it. Forte held his breath as he pulled back the curtain then sighed with relief. Standing behind the curtain was Halperia, already clean and in a spaghetti-strap green tank-top and jean shorts. He was wearing green sandals. "Halperia, what are you doing here?" Forte asked, trying not to sound like he was scared a moment ago.

The smaller Reploid let his gaze fall to their feet. "I...wanted to...uh..."

Forte rose an eyebrow. "If you wanted to watch me bathe, you're more than welcome to."

"N-no!" Halperia looked up quickly at Forte, blushing brightly. "I-I...just wanted to see you again..."

A soft smile crossed Forte's face. _Hopeless romantic_, he thought. _Poor kid...Between the KAMIs and the family, he can't make any choices...Except to accept it or not..._ Forte let himself laugh weakly, saying, "If I could, I'd hold your cheek and kiss you, but I don't want to dirty your face, and I don't think I'm allowed to kiss you until the first date."

Halperia blinked at him. "Says who?"

"Well...I...er..." Forte tried to avoid Halperia's gaze as he searched for an answer. "I...It...It's an unwritten rule of dating!"

The younger Reploid gave him a skeptic look. "You're just afraid of being killed by Leviathan if she found out."

"That and I...well..." Forte blushed an embarrassed red. "I've never been kissed."

This made Halperia giggle and nod. "I understand." He went to the bed and sat down.

Forte nodded and went to the bathroom to bathe. His back was to the door as he began undressing and shivered, feeling as if he were being watched. He glanced at the door through the corner of his eye and saw a flash of green jump back. Forte smiled to himself as he continued undressing. _I guess it wouldn't hurt if he watched..._Forte thought as he slid into the warm water of the large tub. _I mean...we're both guys and eventually we'll see each other naked...if all goes well..._

He closed his eyes as he relaxed in the bath._ I wonder...if he's thinking that too..._Forte thought as he washed himself of blood, oil, and sweat. _"What if something goes wrong?" "What if we can't be together because of someone or something?" "What will happen then?"_ He sighed and poured a bit of shampoo in his hair. A pair of hands not his own started to gently scrub his hair; he didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"What will happen to us...if this doesn't work out?" Halperia asked softly.

Forte shrugged, glad that the water was murky from filth and soap. "Move on, I guess..." He turned his head a bit so Halperia could see his weak smile. "There _are_ other birds in the sky after all."

Halperia giggled again. "I like you...You make me feel good and laugh...Dip your head back please." Forte did as told, and Halperia washed out all of the bubbles and shampoo. Their gazes met, and Forte wished what he'd said earlier wasn't true. His eyes drifted to Halperia's lips, and Halperia giggled for a third time. "You want a kiss?"

A dark blush formed on Forte's cheeks. "J-just a small one..." _God I'm out of character..._ Forte thought.

"It's okay," Halperia said with a shrug. He let go of Forte's hair, and he faced Halperia. The smaller Reploid was blushing.

Forte leaned forward, and Halperia closed his eyes, his hands on Forte's moist shoulders. Timidly almost, Forte brushed his lips against Halperia's and then kissed his lips with closed eyes. The kiss lasted only a moment, but the tingle of it would last for the rest of the day. Forte smiled and nodded. "You...better go..." He said softly, grabbing a towel. "Leviathan would be _furious_ if she found out about this..."

"Yeah..." Halperia peeled himself off and stood. "Thank you...for my first kiss." With that, Halperia skipped out, wings fluttering behind him.

The Bioroid watched Halperia go, feeling more confident. _Well...at least I'm one hundred percent sure about one thing..._He thought as he got out of the bath and dried._ Halperia likes me and has accepted me as his boyfriend. I like him too...Maybe even love him._ He got dressed and ran the towel over his head to try his hair. The clothes fit, and Forte recognized them as his spares Gospel carried around in case of emergencies. Dressed and presentable, Forte left the bedroom.

As she said she would, Leviathan was waiting beside the door. She nodded to Forte and led him once more through the halls. "We'll meet Phantom and Fafnir at the mall...although Phantom has sent word you already passed your second test," Leviathan explained as she walked.

Forte blinked. "I did? How?"

"He didn't give any details," answered the woman. "All he said was, 'It made me happy to see such a smile on his face.'"

The Bioroid swallowed in a dry throat. _He was spying on me when I was with Halperia,_ Forte thought. He sighed, holding his chest. _I passed his test without knowing it...How? What kind of test was it? 'It made me happy to see such a smile on his face.' But who's face? Halperia's? Did I pass because I made Halperia happy?_

Halperia joined them outside, where a small limo waited for them. It could be easily seen that the limo was sent by the KAMI agents. Halperia went to stand beside Forte, their hands slipping into one another. Leviathan noticed them holding hands, but said nothing as Forte opened the door and held it open for Leviathan and Halperia. He got in after them and sat beside Halperia, Leviathan across from them. The limo began moving.

"So..." Leviathan smiled at Forte. "Tell us about yourself."

Forte shrugged. "What's there to say? The KAMIs gave you my profile report."

"I'm _trying_ to start a conversation," she replied, twitching a bit.

A sly smile crossed Forte's face as he looked at Halperia, ignoring the female Reploid. "You, however, I know nothing about."

Halperia blushed and giggled, enjoying the attention. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Leviathan rolled her eyes, ignoring the conversation. After what felt like the longest hour of her life, the limo pulled up tot he mall. Waiting outside were two young men. One was Phantom, never removing his helmet. He wore his jumpsuit under a black jacket and pants. Beside him was Fafnir in a red turtle neck and black pants, shoulder-length burnt-red hair hanging free. Forte left the limo first and held the door open for Halperia and Leviathan, the former giving Forte a silent "thank you" with a smile.

Forte bowed tot he two guys. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

They nodded and Phantom said, "The pleasure is ours. Let's take a walk."

Nodding, Forte led the way hand-in-hand with Halperia. As they mall-walked and talked, Forte noticed Halperia's eyes drift along the windows of the stores, his gaze stopping now and again. At one store, Halperia's eyes found a small bush of live flowers in a jar; the flowers would keep growing if they were watered and taken care of. Forte whispered in Halperia's ear, "Do you want those flowers?" They were a gorgeous ruby-red with thorny stems and large, soft petals.

Halperia shook his head. "N-no! I don't want to be a bother..."

Sighing, Forte nodded once more. As they neared the food court and arcade, Fafnir patted Forte's shoulder. "Time for the third test." Reluctantly, Forte let go of Halperia's hand and followed Fafnir to the arcade. _Now I get it..._Forte thought. _These tests are themed! The chamber represents how well I do under stress and pressure...Phantom's spying was to see how honest I am to Halperia and how well I resist temptation...then that must mean this test is..._

Fafnir put the coins into the machine and stepped onto the metal dance pad. Wordlessly, Forte stepped onto another and watched as Fafnir chose the song. "Good luck," Forte said as he grinned at Fafnir. The song began. Forte found the beat, knowing the song. He sung softly to himself as he danced. Their movements were in sync, the song going by quickly.

The song soon ended. So did the second one. And minutes later, the third song was over. By this time, both teens were out of breath and sweaty, barely able to stand on the dance pads. Halperia ran to Forte's side and let him lean on the younger Reploid as Phantom helped Fafnir. "'ey Forte," Fafnir said between gasps. He gave Forte a thumbs-up. "You break my little bro's heart, I break you." He was grinning.

Forte grinned as well. "Read yuh loud and clear." Now Forte was feeling really confident about this dating thing as they all took seats at the food court in a booth. Halperia sat beside Forte, the two still holding hands and the three siblings sat across from them. Forte sighed, venturing to rest his head on Halperia's shoulder tiredly. "So...Do I fit your criteria?" Forte asked.

"You passed our tests," Phantom spoke for them. "All but one. But the last test is an unimportant one..."

"I doubt that." And Forte thought, _Stress endurance, honesty, and how well I can have fun...The fourth test...I know exactly what to do... _"What are you in the mood for?"

The four of them exchanged looks, then Halperia asked, "Can...you eat?"

"I've been upgraded." Forte winked at the Reploid. "It was part of the contract with the KAMIs."

"That's good," Halperia sighed. He smiled cutely. "I'd feel _horrible_ if I had to eat in front of you like that."

"That's _right_..." Leviathan said in a sly tone. "You two have to eat alone..." The three siblings stood. "We'll see you guys later." They left.

Again Halperia sighed as he moved to sit across form Forte. "I'm glad we'll finally get a chance to talk alone again."

"Yeah..." Forte answered. "There are some things I've been meaning to ask. But first," he winked at Halperia, "let's get some chow." Halperia giggled and nodded, the two going to the Japanese food area. With their meals and drinks, they sat back down in the booth. Forte ate a bit (he paid for Halperia's meal), then asked, "How did you know I was in that chamber?"

Halperia looked a bit sad as he ate his sushi. "Your doggie, Gospel, came to my window. He led me to the chamber, then he went back to the entrance because you had told him to wait there." He smiled. "I'm glad I got there when I did."

Forte nodded. "I am too...I would have ended up like Swiss cheese if you hadn't shown up."

This made Halperia giggle again. "Thank you...I was scared at first, but you're nice to me. And you make me smile and laugh." Halperia blushed, bowing his head as he ate. "I hope...we can be together for a long time..."

It made Forte happy to hear that, but something was bothering him now. "Why were you scared?" Forte asked in a concerned tone.

"I've been upgraded." Forte winked at the Reploid. "It was part of the contract with the KAMIs."

"That's good," Halperia sighed. He smiled cutely. "I'd feel horrible if I had to eat in front of you like that."

"That's right..." Leviathan said in a sly tone. "You two have to eat alone..." The three siblings stood. "We'll see you guys later." They left.

Again Halperia sighed as he moved to sit across form Forte. "I'm glad we'll finally get a chance to talk alone again."

"Yeah..." Forte answered. "There are some things I've been meaning to ask. But first," he winked at Halperia, "let's get some chow." Halperia giggled and nodded, the two going to the Japanese food area. With their meals and drinks, they sat back down in the booth. Forte ate a bit (he paid for Halperia's meal), then asked, "How did you know I was in that chamber?"

Halperia looked a bit sad as he ate his sushi. "Your doggie, Gospel, came to my window. He led me to the chamber, then he went back to the entrance because you had told him to wait there." He smiled. "I'm glad I got there when I did."

Forte nodded. "I am too...I would have ended up like Swiss cheese if you hadn't shown up."

This made Halperia giggle again. "Thank you...I was scared at first, but you're nice to me. And you make me smile and laugh." Halperia blushed, bowing his head as he ate. "I hope...we can be together for a long time..."

It made Forte happy to hear that, but something was bothering him now. "Why were you scared?" Forte asked in a concerned tone.

Again the smaller Reploid looked a bit sad. "I was afraid you'd hurt my brothers and sister...and from where I stood, you were all shadowy and scary...I didn't want to go down the dark hole..." Halperia shivered a bit. "I'm afraid of the dark..."

"I'm sorry..."

Halperia smiled. "Don't be. Now that I know you're nice, I'm not scared anymore. In fact..." He blushed and leaned forward over the table to whisper. "I think I'm in l!"

He was cut off by Forte placing his finger on Halperia's lips to silence the little Reploid. Forte winked at Halperia. "Ah-ah-ah! No saying the 'l' word until the first date." Both of them laughed quietly as if it were their own secret joke, and Forte stole a quick kiss on Halperia's lips. Halperia smiled proudly to himself as they continued eating silently. After a while, Forte broke the silence and asked, "Why were you dancing at that fountain anyways?"

"The kitty-angel-girl taught me the dance," Halperia answered after taking a sip of his soda. "She said it was a summoning dance as if I did it right, my true love would appear."

"And you believed her?" Forte asked in almost disbelief.

The green-haired Reploid gave Forte a sad look. "Wouldn't you if your family made your decisions for you?"

Forte sighed, understanding what Halperia was going through. _Wily..._he thought. _What would you do now if you knew the once-dark and evil Forte was now capable of love?_ But a nagging voice chose that moment inside him to ask, _But is it love? How do you know your programming is capable of such an extreme emotion? What if Wily left that out? You're only good at destroying things. Does that mean you'll destroy Halperia's heart with your false smile and sour kisses?_ "Yes..." Forte finally answered Halperia's question. "I would..."

A concerned look crossed Halperia's face. "Are you okay? You seemed upset..."

The Bioroid forced a convincing smile. "I'm fine. This_ is_ my first meal ever after all." He winked. "Not sure if I'll get indigestion or not, ya know?"

Halperia sighed with relief and nodded, saying no more. The two finished eating in silence and hand-in-hand, headed back toward the limo where Leviathan, Phantom, and Fafnir waited. Again Halperia's eyes caught the small bush of flowers and Forte sighed, stopping outside the store. Halperia gave him a worried look when Forte pulled his hand free from Halperia's. "What are you going to do?" The younger Reploid asked, sounding a bit scared.

Forte winked at Halperia. "I'm about to make you mad." With that, he went into the store. Halperia watched as a worker removed the flowers from the display, feeling his heart sink in sadness as his wings drooped behind him. Moments later, Forte came out carrying the small bush of flowers in a vase. Halperia smiled happily when Forte offered them to Halperia. The younger Reploid carefully took them and sighed, taking in a deep breath. "They're red roses," Forte said. "Real live roses. No hybrids or spliced genes."

"They must have cost a fortune!" Halperia exclaimed.

Again Forte winked and grinned. "Gospel will have to go a long time without any tune-ups or upgrades, but I think he'll live." He kissed Halperia's cheek. "For you, I'd sacrifice anything."

"Thank you," Halperia said with a smile. Tears were in his eyes as he kissed Forte's cheek. "This entire day has been so wonderful..."

"Why are you crying?" Forte asked, using a thumb to brush away Halperia's tears. "Are you that happy?" Halperia nodded his head against Forte's hand. And Forte thought sadly as he looked deep in Halperia's eyes, _I'd sooner kill myself than break Halperia's heart. This is love. It has to be love...Wily, I'll murder you if I end up breaking Halperia's heart because one of your flaws in me!_

"Well," Leviathan's voice spoke as she and the others approached. "It seems you've passed the fourth test." She winked. "Buying Halperia the most meaningful gift."

"Congratulations," Phantom said, smiling behind his mask. "You have our blessing."

Forte smiled and bowed to them. "I thank you for your blessings." He faced Halperia. "It's getting late. We'd better get you home."

Fafnir placed a hand on Halperia's shoulder. "We'll be taking him home." He grinned and winked at Forte. "Gotta get him rested up for you guy's big date tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Forte sighed, his smile fading. "Until tomorrow, I guess..."

Halperia nodded, his once glowing face now fading with the sun in the background. Silently, he entered the limo and was followed by his siblings. Leviathan closed the door, and Forte watched with growing uneasiness as the limo drove off. That night, Forte dreamt of Halperia sitting in his room, crying over a broken vase and slowly wilting roses.


	5. Episode 5: Date to Die For

Umm...Not sure what all Gospel can do...so uh...I'm going to make newb mistakes and continue to do so throughout the entire story...runs around screaming and pulling out her hair I'M A BAD AUTHORESS! BTW, the whole Halperiabeserker thing is just a little thing I came up with because it just seems to fit him...I mean, he LOOKS innocent until you piss him off. That goes back to where his name even comes from. Halperia (or Harupia) comes from the legend of the harpy. (Thanks Amethyst for that bit of info!) 

**Episode 5: Date to Die For**

Again Forte found himself in front of the Neo Arcadian base, only it was dusk rather than noon, and he was wearing a "borrowed" tuxedo. Gospel was in the shape of a small car, a small gift in the backseat. A random soldier had answered the door for him fifteen minutes ago, and Forte was beginning to wander what was keeping Halperia.

_I don't like his siblings,_ Forte thought darkly. _I have a bad feeling about them...and that dream...I know it was a future-seeing dream. Did they seriously destroy my gift to Halperia? They better not have...Why are they so cruel to him?_ He shook his head, remembering Halperia's words.

The door opened, and Forte bowed to Halperia. The younger Reploid was wearing a formal green gown that sparkled in what was left of the sunlight. The dress had one shoulder, hanging from his right, and clung to his feminine figure. A glove covered part of his left arm, and there was a green rhinestone bracelet on his right hand. Halperia smiled weakly, blushing as he noticed Forte look him over. His hair hung behind him in a braid, exposing his neck and shoulders.

Forte smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Halperia whispered, blushing still. It was as if he could feel Forte undressing him in the Bioroid's mind, which was what Forte was doing. "You look nice yourself..."

An embarrassed blush crossed Forte's cheeks. He opened the passenger door for Halperia. Daintily, Halperia got in, and Forte closed the door. He got in the car and pulled out the small gift from the backseat. "Before we leave, I want you to have this," Forte said.

For a moment, Halperia looked so happy as he took the little box in his hands, but his smile faded at a thought, and he shook his head. "I...I can't..." He forced a smile, but it was obvious to Forte as Halperia handed back the box. "I appreciate the gesture, thought. It's very kind of you."

"Halperia..." Forte leaned close, lightly kissing Halperia's neck just under his earlobe. The younger Reploid sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed. Forte whispered in Halperia's ear. "Are you bugged?"

"Yes," Halperia moaned as a warm tongue slid up his neck. He managed to lower his voice to a faint whisper. "My bracelet..."

Forte slid the shimmering bracelet off Halperia's wrist and tossed it out the window. He pulled off of Halperia and wiped his mouth with a sleeve, blushing brightly as he looked ahead and commanded Gospel. "Seatbelts."

The younger Reploid rubbed his neck as he opened his eyes and glared at Forte, the seatbelts fastening them to the seats. Halperia's wings were flat against his back. "You could have _asked_ me to take it off instead of...of...violating me!" Halperia hissed as the car sped off toward the city.

"They destroyed my gift to you, didn't they?" Forte asked in a stern tone, not looking at Halperia. A look of sadness crossed Halperia's face, and he looked away from Forte. Silently, he nodded. Again Forte offered Halperia the box. He gave Halperia a weak smile. "It'll make you feel better."

Halperia blinked, then accepted the box. Timidly, he opened it and again blinked as he pulled out a small strange object, no bigger than a snowflake. Holding it carefully in his forefinger and thumb, Halperia held it close to his face to inspect. "What...is it?"

"It's a wild rose seed," Forte answered. "That little box is full of them and instructions." Halperia gave him a hopeful look. Forte winked. "Grow your own roses. Have a secret garden. Be happy."

Finally the younger Reploid let himself smile as he closed the box tight and put it in his purse. "Thank you...Forte..." He looked a bit sad. "How did you know they took the roses from me?"

"I'd never dreamed before," Forte answered. "And last night I dreamt of you, crying over the shattered vase that held the small rose bush I bought you." _I can't tell him the other details of the dream,_ Forte thought. _I want him to tell me himself...I want to hear the truth from his own full lips...The truth...about his family..._

"Oh..." Halperia sat back in the seat, looking at the night sky. He sighed. "You know they'll be unhappy with not being able to listen to what we're saying..."

"Why? Is there something you're not supposed to tell me?"

"N-no!"

Forte smiled at him kindly. "You stutter when you lie." Halperia toyed with his hands nervously. A soft sigh escaped Forte, and he put his hands on Halperia's, holding them gently. "I'm not telling you that you have to tell me...only that I'm here for you if you need me, and I will listen if you need someone to talk to." He smiled weakly. "I may be evil, but last time I checked, I still have an energy coil." Halperia giggled, making Forte feel relieved. _It's a good day if Halperia giggles,_ Forte thought with a smile.

Halperia sighed. "So...what do you have planned for our date?"

The Bioroid winked. "You'll see. The KAMIs finally sent some info that I used to set up everything." _Wily's going to be pissed when he finds out I dipped into his account for the zenny it took for this date to work out..._Forte thought proudly. "Halperia, I promise tonight will be a night you'll never forget." Halperia nodded, enjoying the ride. Forte parked the car in the middle of nowhere and pulled out a blindfold. "May I?"

"What's this for?" Halperia asked, obviously afraid.

"A surprise." Still the younger Reploid looked afraid. Forte sighed, knowing why. "I promise I won't touch you in any way that would make you uncomfortable."

"Okay..." Halperia said, nodding. He held still as Forte blindfolded him. Halperia shivered when Forte's hands touched his neck and shoulders. The younger Reploid used a gloved hand to muffle an excited gasp as again Forte kissed his neck. "P-please...stop..." Halperia whispered, tilting his head a bit. "I...I want to wait..."

"Sorry..." Forte whispered. He lightly kissed Halperia's lips. "I couldn't help myself. You're so beautiful." Halperia blushed but said nothing, recovering from the kiss to his neck. With that, Forte again began driving. "Do you want any music?"

"Um..." Halperia answered in a tiny voice. "Rock?"

Forte rose an eyebrow. "Gospel, one of your _better_ CDs please." Halperia smiled as Linkin Park began playing, booming in the speakers. An hour (and a CD and a half) later the vehicle stopped, and Forte got out. He went around the car and opened the door for Halperia, helping him out.

"Can I take off my blindfold now?" Halperia asked, sounding worried.

"Not yet, my sweet little bird," Forte answered in an evil tone. Halperia flinched when Forte put his hands on Halperia's shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Not until we reach our destination." With that, Forte guided Halperia into a building, into an elevator, and back out into the open. Finally they stopped and Forte removed the blindfold.

Halperia gasped in delight at the sight of the clear night sky and the glimmering of stars. They were on the roof of an expensive hotel and restaurant, a waiter standing next to a table set for two lit by two candles and the stars above. The full moon's rays accented everything perfectly. Halperia again threw himself onto Forte, hugging his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Halperia exclaimed. "This is as perfect as I imagined!"

_Score!_ Forte thought with a grin as he hugged Halperia back. "Anything for you," he said, nuzzling Halperia lightly.

The younger Reploid purred in Forte's ear, then pulled away. He kissed Forte's cheek lightly. "Well..." Halperia sighed, blushing. "Are we going to stand around all night or are we going to continue our date?"

Forte nodded and led the way tot he table. He glanced at the waiter and paused, looking the man over. "Do I know you?" Forte asked.

"I've never seen either of you before in my life," the waiter said in the stereotypical snooty voice.

"Eh...If you say so..." Forte shrugged and made sure Halperia was comfortable before sitting down.

"Would sir and..." the waiter paused, looking over Halperia, "sir...like a bottle of our best champagne to start with?"

"Your call," Forte told Halperia with a wink.

The younger Reploid blushed a bit, then said, "Yes please...We'd like that."

As the waiter bowed and left, Forte rose an eyebrow. "Old enough for alcohol, are we?"

Halperia smirked, resting his chin on interlaced fingers with his elbows on the table. "_You're_ one to talk about age. Is it true you're an ancient model?"

Forte twitched a bit, containing his anger. _He could have been a bit less blunt about that question_, he thought. "Yes, I am a bit _outdated,_ but not _ancient_."

"I didn't mean it as an insult."

"You sure made it sound that way." _I'm treading on dangerous territory,_ thought Forte. _I don't know how quick he is to anger. And if its true he's a berserker, I might have found a challenging opponent. Hell, I don't even know what his weapon of choice is!_ Forte sighed. "Listen. I didn't mean to make you mad..." _Why am I apologizing?_ "But you just...made it sound so insulting..."

"Sorry..." Halperia let his gaze go to the tabletop. "I have a bad habit of telling the truth in mean ways..."

Before Forte could answer, the waiter returned with a bottle and two glasses. The waiter opened the bottle and poured them both a glass of bubbling liquid. Forte rose his to a toast, Halperia followed suit. "To a prosperous relationship that will forever bloom," Forte said.

"Cheers," was Halperia's reply.

As Forte sipped the champagne, he watched in the corner of his eye as Halperia downed the whole glass, smirking. Forte rose an eyebrow at Halperia once again. "Daring little bird, aren't you?"

"People tend to make the mistake that I'm as innocent as I appear," Halperia answered, leaning across the table.

"Do they now?" Forte asked, leaning in as well. Their faces were an inch apart. "And just how daring are you?"

Halperia ran his tongue over Forte's lips teasingly and whispered, "Daring enough to lead you to temptation without removing a single garment."

Forte returned the gesture, feeling Halperia's lips part in anticipation of the kiss. "Is that an offer?"

The younger Reploid started to speak, but swooned instead and fell to the side. The waiter caught him at the last second. "Halperia!" Forte exclaimed, standing and going to the Reploid's side. He was feeling a bit dizzy, but shook his head as he took Halperia gently into his arms, feeling his forehead. "He's...asleep?"

"It must have been the champagne," the waiter sighed. "He shouldn't have drank that entire glass..."

"No...this isn't from drinking..." Forte told himself. "He's been drugged!" He glared at the waiter and started to stand, carrying Halperia, but wobbled a bit and fell onto his rear. His vision began blurring. "N...no...trap...damn..." Forte fell to the ground in a deep slumber.

The cold rain on Forte's face woke him from his slumber. He groaned, holding a pounding head as he slowly sat up. Halperia was gone without a trace. "Damn it!" Forte slammed his fist onto the rooftop, creating a large dent in it. "I drop my guard for an instant, and some bastard kidnaps Halperia!"

And the nagging voice in his mind said, _You know who did this..._

Forte glared at his clenched fists. "Wily..."

_You know why..._

"Damn demented bastard wants me to do his bidding..."

_You know what you must do..._

Forte roared to the Heavens above. "I'll _murder _him!" His armor tore the tuxedo as it suddenly appeared, eyes glowing red with anger. Going to the edge of the building, he leapt off and landed at a kneel on the ground, forming a crater from the force. He went to Gospel. Wordlessly, Forte pulled a worn poncho from Gospel's holding tank, then vanished, leaving behind the burning aura of a raging madman.

He appeared outside of Wily's laboratory-base and stormed in. Security droids and other creations of Wily parted in the halls, bowing low as Forte passed. It was as if they could _sense_ his anger. They all held their breath as Forte stopped at the end of the hall and turned to glare at them. His glare at them darkened and suddenly, every robot creation in the hall exploded, seemingly for no reason at all. Still his anger and hunger to kill was not appeased.

No one told him where Wily was and no one needed to. Forte knew where both his creator and Halperia were, and he was not happy knowing this. Left and right, robots were destroyed as he passed, going toward the laboratories where he was first created. _You're going into another trap..._the voice in Forte said. _Wily is bringing you here for a reason_. _And Halperia was the bait he needed to lure you._

When the doors to the laboratory didn't open at his approach, Forte silently punched them, the door flying across the room. The laboratory was lit and Wily was standing over a tray of tools with his back to the door. Halperia lay on an operating table next to him, still asleep. His wrists were bound to the table with a thorny rope that was barbed into him and would tear his flesh if Halperia struggled. The Reploid's dress had been lifted to his knees, his legs spread a bit though his knees were together in a subconscious way of blocking the world out. Halperia's ankles were bound to the table as well by the same type of bindings.

"You're late," Wily said when Forte entered. "But no matter..." He grinned darkly, facing Forte. "I was afraid I'd have to dot his all alone...I _really_ want you to be here when I take this sweet little Reploid apart piece by piece." Forte grimaced as Wily put a wrinkled, withered hand of knobby fingers on Halperia's ankle and slid it up the young Reploid's leg. Wily's hand rested on his knee. "A truly beautiful specimen, isn't it?" Halperia shuddered in his sleep, slowly waking.

Forte glared at Wily. "What...have...you..._done_!" The Bioroid growled, watching as Wily's hand continued to pet Halperia's leg.

"Nothing...yet." The old man continued to grin darkly. "I wanted to wait until you got her before I begin...examining...this creature."

"You can't hide anything from me, old man," spat Forte. "You wanted to rape him while I sit and watch!"

Wily smirked, his hand going under Halperia's skirt. The Reploid was awake now, blushing and scrambling to get away. Halperia yelped as the barbs of his bindings bit into him, causing the Reploid to bleed. The old man pulled his hand from Halperia's dress. "You know me too well, Forte," Wily said, ignoring Halperia's whimpers beside him.

"Bastard!" Forte shouted. The ground rumbled as his power focused around him. Wily was pushed back by the force, and the table Halperia was on toppled, giving him something to hide behind. Forte's words crumbled tanks of oil and crushed repair capsules as he roared, "You will die!"

It became hard to even breathe as wave after wave of force pushed out of Forte. He let out a shout as a large blast of fire shot from his buster at Wily. It hit the old man head on and burned his flesh to reveal a mechanic body that melted slowly. _It was a fake..._ Forte thought as his power continued surging through the room. He roared out loud. "It was a fake!" The last wave of power blew everything against the walls if it wasn't already destroyed.

The room was dark with soot and lack of light since the last blast destroyed the lights. It was calm and Forte was panting as if he had just gotten out of a battle, the cold air coming from a broken window burned his lungs. His eyes were still a blazing red. He turned his head when he heard a soft whimpering under a pile of debris. With a simple gesture, all of the rubble was shoved aside to reveal Halperia, curled in a small ball, bleeding from cuts and wounds from the debris and his bindings. They had broken from the cot but were still digging into his wrists and ankles. He was filthy, and his dress was ruined, but neither the soot nor the blood took the beauty from his face or his emerald eyes as Halperia looked up at Forte.

Halperia gasped as Forte picked up the Reploid by his throat, burning crimson eyes on Halperia's frightened green. "Beg for mercy," Forte growled as he slowly began squeezing Halperia's neck, "and I may kill you quickly." The younger Reploid tried to speak, but all that came out was a squeak. Forte tore the bindings from Halperia's wrists and ankles, causing more blood to flow, then threw Halperia into the wall. Halperia fell to the ground, gasping and coughing. "Get up..." Forte commanded, kicking Halperia's stomach. "Get up and fight!"

"I-I can't!" Halperia cried, tears flowing down his cheeks as he clenched his stomach in pain. "I can't fight you!"

"Why not!" Forte roared.

"Because..." The young Reploid was gasping, holding his wrists now to hold in his life's blood. His voice was faint. "I love you..."

The red suddenly left Forte's eyes as he looked down at Halperia, expression confused. "H...Halperia...l...love..." Forte's voice was a child's, a lost and confused child who had no family or past. _You can't love him!_ The voices were beginning to flare up in his mind. _He's a male! He's too young! You can't feel love! You're too evil! You're not gay! He's just a toy!_ "Shut up!" Forte shouted, holding his hands over his ears to drown the voices, but they only became louder. "I'll kill you if you don't shut up!"

Forte fell to his knees and winced when moist, gentle hands touched his own. A new voice spoke, so close and so familiar, whispering against the tides of the other voices, "Forte...Shh...it's okay...I'm here for you..." Halperia hugged Forte closer. "It's okay...It's all over..." Carefully, Halperia rocked Forte as if he were a child. He was becoming weaker every second, his voice faint and dying.

The dark Bioroid felt Halperia stop rocking him and opened his eyes. Forte moved just a bit, and Halperia started to slip away, passed out from loss of blood. He caught the younger Reploid and tore his poncho to wrap Halperia's wounds and stop the bleeding. When he did what he could, he picked up Halperia and vanished once more. They reappeared in front of the Neo Arcadian base, where he laid the Reploid down. Forte bent over Halperia and whispered, "It seems...our love was not a true one..." He kissed Halperia's lips lightly, leaving behind a salty taste as he vanished once more.


	6. Episode 6: Purest Light and Darkest Shad...

**Episode 6: Purest Light and Darkest Shadow**

Tap-tap-tap-tap. The sound of the punk-girl's foot tapping impatiently was becoming annoying. Forte ignored it, staring over the wasteland at the Neo Arcadian base in the distance, still in poncho and armor. He didn't want to hear about the broken contract or their deal if everything failed. He didn't even want to be anywhere near the Neo Arcadian base. But he was standing here with the punk-girl, waiting for her Goth-friend to appear and hoping beyond all hope and desire he could have a second change. _I need to see Halperia again,_ Forte thought sadly. _I need to know if he's okay...or I'll go insane again..._

The punk-girl turned as the sound of footsteps approached them, the Goth-girl going to them. Finally Forte said, "So...how seriously are you going to take this whole contract thing?"

"They aren't happy with your actions," stated the Goth-girl. "Mainly because you've neglected to contact Halperia since your date a week ago."

Forte glared at them. "Gee! I wonder why! I'm _afraid_ to talk to him because of all the shit he went through during our date from Hell!" He sighed, looking back at the Neo Arcadian base. "I scared him...I beat him...He said he loved me and I pushed him away..."

"Yes, yes..." the punk-girl said irritably. "We all know the sob-story and that's all fine and dandy. We're behind schedule."

"What!" Forte looked at the punk-girl curiously. "You mean...the deal is still on?"

The Goth-girl smiled. "While talking to Omega, I caught a little bird spying."

She stepped aside to reveal Halperia standing behind her in a green shirt and jeans, covered in dirt. There were tears in Halperia's eyes, and his expression was unreadable; both wrists were bandaged still with the strips of Forte's poncho, though there was no sign of blood on them now. _He wears them as a symbol_, Forte thought, looking over Halperia. _But of what? Hopeful love or growing hate? He's not so femme now..._

Halperia glared at Forte and went to him, wings fluttering furiously behind him as he walked. The younger Reploid stopped in front of Forte and slapped the Bioroid's face. It wasn't a hard slap, but it left a sting on his cheek. "That's for making me worry about you." He threw his arms around Forte's neck and kissed his lips. When it ended, Halperia smiled weakly and said, "And that's for coming back..."

Forte smiled and hugged Halperia back, holding the Reploid close. "I was afraid to see you..." Forte whispered. "Afraid you hated me for pushing you away...for hurting you..."

"I understand..." Halperia answered. "You lost your mind...went berserk...I know you weren't you..." He sighed, pulling away from Forte. The tears were gone now. _He's matured so much in one week!_ Forte thought. _And all because of me..._ Halperia smiled. "I guess I have to get out my dresses again, huh?"

The Bioroid grinned. "Nah. I like the pants." He slid his hands into Halperia's back pockets, the younger Reploid letting out an "eep!" and pressing closer in surprise. Forte nuzzled him lightly and whispered, "Makes it easier for me to undress you in my mind."

"Pervert," Halperia sighed, resting his head on Forte's shoulder. He was blushing a bright red, Forte feeling the warmth of his cheeks through his poncho and jumpsuit.

"Well," the punk-girl said with a smile. "Now that you two are back together, we have a schedule to keep up."

"Yes..." said the Goth-girl. She looked over her clipboard. "You still need Omega's blessings and a place for you two to live when Halperia is allowed to move out." She rose an eyebrow. "Unless you'd rather have Forte move into base."

Before Forte could answer, Halperia said, "I want out."

"Then we'll see what we can do." The Goth-girl made a note on her clipboard. "For now, Omega wants an interview with Forte and has asked if Forte wanted to stay the night at the base."

_Why am I sensing another trap?_ Forte thought. He managed a smile and said, "It looks like Gospel will have to sleep outside for the day." He let go of Halperia. "C'mon...let's go see Omega."

As they walked away, the punk-girl glared at her Goth-friend. "What were you _thinking_! You could have ruined everything with a stunt like that," she hissed when the two robots were out of earshot.

"It brought them closer, didn't it?" The Goth-girl watched Halperia and Forte enter the base. "Even you have to admit that."

"Hn..."

Far below, Forte asked Halperia, "Why the sudden change in apparel?" He wasn't trying to be perverse.

Halperia sighed, sadly almost. "Just...a temporary change of pace..." Halperia answered. "I planted those seeds you gave me..." He sighed. "No one knows about them."

"Good," Forte kissed Halperia's cheek. "Are you okay?'

"Of course!" Halperia exclaimed with a smile.

"No..." forte stopped and pulled Halperia close, his arms around Halperia's waist. He pressed his forehead against Halperia's lightly. And he whispered, "Please...tell me...there's something bothering you...please tell me..."

Halperia hugged Forte's neck, his head on Forte's chest. He listened to the heartbeat-like pumping of his energy coil. "When I woke up...I was afraid...I thought I'd never see you again..." He closed his eyes tight, and Forte could feel the younger Reploid's sadness envelope him. "They told me...you were a bad person for abandoning me in such condition. They even said you had raped me, but I tried to defend you...Then the KAMI agents showed up...I was so sad when I saw them with their clipboards and paperwork...I thought they were here to say we'd never be together." He laughed weakly. "The Goth-girl met with us in the conference room and told us _exactly_ what happened during the date..."

"And your family still approved?" Forte asked.

There was a hesitation, then "I don't know what deal was struck. Omega made my siblings and me leave the conference room."

Forte felt an uneasiness in his gut. _Omega was one of the rejects that came before Halperia. But what part does Omega play in the "family"? Is he the father-figure? It seems so...What deal did he make with the KAMIs? _"Halperia..." _This is probably the only time I'll be with him...Now's my only chance..._ "May I kiss you?" Halperia nodded and started to stand on his tip toes. Forte shook his head. "No...not one of those two-second pecks...A _real _kiss..."

"Oh..." Halperia sighed, blushing. His wings fluttered excitedly behind him, lifting him from the ground and closer to Forte. As their faces neared, their eyes closed and lips parted in unison. Random soldiers passing by stopped what they were doing to watch, holding their breaths in hopes the two would kiss. A few even ran off to distract the other generals so no one would disturb the two.

Finally, their lips met and the random Neo Arcadian soldiers silently cheered, not wanting to cause a commotion that would bother the lovers. Halperia hummed in pleasure as the kiss continued, pressing his body against Forte even more. Forte gently pinned Halperia to the wall, wedging his legs apart with a knee. He fit almost perfectly between Halperia's legs. A bit of saliva escaped their mouths as the kiss was deepened by Halperia, the two panting through their noses. One brave Neo Arcadian soldier whispered to another, "Five minutes," to indicate how long the two have been kissing.

Forte let his armor vanish, allowing even closer bodily contact. A muffled moan escaped Halperia as his hips rubbed against Forte's. Forte's hand moved from Halperia's waist to his thigh. The younger Reploid moaned again as Forte rubbed the back of his leg. Both could feel each other become aroused and slowly they broke the kiss, gasping. Halperia leaned his head back, and Forte took the opportunity, kissing the nape of Halperia's neck. He bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning, a hand pressing against the back of Forte's head to hold him there. Halperia gasped as he felt Forte suck his neck, a warm tongue licking him viciously now and again.

"Ahem..."

They froze, knowing the person clearing their throat was not a random soldier about to ask if they wanted a room. In fact, all the random Reploids were gone, leaving the two lovers in the hall alone with the person who had cleared their throat. Grumbling unhappily, Forte reluctantly pulled away from Halperia after giving his rump a parting squeeze. They faced Omega and blushed a deep red. His expression was more surprised than anything.

"M-Master X..." Halperia whispered shakily as he bowed. "I-I can explain."

"No need," he said. The leader smiled at them. "I understand your...desire...to be with one another, but it'll have to wait." He said this looking at Forte. It took a lot of effort for Forte to keep from glaring daggers at Omega. There was something about his tone Forte did _not_ like. Now Omega looked at Halperia. "Could you bring some refreshments to the Tea Room?"

"Yes Master x." Halperia bowed, kissed Forte's cheek, then fluttered/skipped away.

Omega smiled at Forte. "Follow me." He turned and walked away.

Again Forte suppressed the urge to glare at Omega's back as he followed. "What deal did you make with the KAMI agents?" Forte asked as calmly as he could.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Omega denied. "Unless you have spies to speak for you, you have no proof of a deal."

_Damn,_ Forte thought. _I almost forgot about their damnable privacy policy. And I can't tell him Halperia was spying. Who knows what Omega will do to Halperia if he finds out. But I have to know what Omega is plotting...Damn it..._ "I must be mistaken," Forte sighed. "My," he twitched, "apologies..."

A smirk crossed Omega's face as he entered a room, the door closing behind Forte. It was a room designed and decorated like a Japanese room with walls that looked as thin as paper and hard mesh floors. A single table was in the center of the room with four cushions around it. Omega took a seat, sitting Indian-style, and gestured for Forte to do the same. Forte sat across from Omega, the door to his left.

Halperia entered and began serving them tea. "Halperia," Omega said the teen's name, touching a lock of hair lightly. The younger Reploid didn't look up, and Forte was slaughtering Omega multiple times in his mind. "Put on that beautiful kimono I bought you a year ago and join us."

"Yes Master X," Halperia whispered after he had served them. He bowed and left silently.

Forte now let himself glare at Omega, who sipped his tea with a victorious grin on his face. But Omega spoke before Forte could, "Forte, I'm glad to know you fancy my youngest general, but I'm curious to know just how _much_ you know about him." There was a large dose of challenging venom in Omega's words. "Do you know exactly _why _I built Halperia?"

The voices in Forte's mind chimed in echoing whispers, _Toy...toy...He's nothing by a pet to Omega..._ He had to contain his brewing anger as he spoke, "You built him...to be your sleazy lap-dog!"

"Very good," Omega answered, nodding. He sipped his tea casually, as if this were a common thing for him. "I built him, programmed his basic personality, and ah...That's where I ran into a bit of a blockade. What should happen if anyone tried to hurt him? He'd be vulnerable..."

"So you made him a berserker..." growled Forte.

"Yes..." The word was purred with emphasis. "And then it came to naming him. He was beautiful and deadly...a harpy. So I named him Halperia. I trained him to fight, to command, to live, and..." He grinned darkly at Forte. "To please..."

Forte's tea cup shattered as he clenched his fist, spilling the liquid. "You bastard!"

"Is that anything to call the creator of your soon-to-be bride?" Omega appeared quite proud of himself. "Or should I say, your future father-in-law?"

A random soldier entered and cleaned the small mess Forte had made, then left. "So why the sudden interest in selling out your pet?" Forte asked, remaining seated. "Are you getting something out of a deal I don't know about?"

"Let's just say...I'm curious about my _history_..." Omega said. Forte shivered, catching what was being implied. "If all goes well, I get a new son-in-law and another general to expand the army. If not, I get a new play toy." He shrugged. "Either way, I win."

The door opened as Forte stood to leave, Halperia choosing that time to enter. Forte bowed and sat back down. Halperia was wearing an elegant mint-green set of kimonos; his pig-tails now in high feathered buns. The door closed behind him as he stepped onto the mesh. Omega patted his knee, looking at Halperia. The younger Reploid shook his head, looking afraid as his wings drooped behind him. Omega glared, patted his knee again, and Halperia sighed, going to Omega. Halperia sat on Omega's knee and yelped when Omega pulled him into his lap, holding Halperia close. Halperia gave Forte a sad, pleading look.

"Let him go..." Forte growled. "He doesn't want to be held by you like that..."

"He enjoys it," Omega answered. He slid a hand into Halperia's kimono, either rubbing his chest or sliding below his waist, it was hard to tell. Either way, Halperia blushed and closed his eyes, relaxing against Omega. The Neo Arcadian leader smirked, nuzzling Halperia and kissing his neck lightly. "Don't you enjoy the attention, my sweet little bird." It was a statement, not a question.

Forte was becoming angry and sick with jealousy. "What do you want form me?" Forte asked. "Why am I here?"

"You remember when I told you I programmed him to be a berserker?" Forte nodded. "Not only is it activated when he or someone close is in immediate danger, but it's also activated by a key word." The Bioroid's eyes went wide, suddenly unsure if it was wise to have tested Omega's temper earlier. "All I have to do is whisper it in his ear," Omega licked said exposed ear, Halperia sighing and squirming a bit against Omega, "and he will lose his innocent mind."

_That's where he's wrong,_ Forte thought as he watched. _Halperia's not as innocent as he thinks._ Forte sighed, trying to still the maelstrom of emotions he was feeling. Halperia's eyes opened, and Forte could see the sadness in them. _He's not happy...Damn you, Omega! Can't you see he's in love! _"Is there any way to take that out of his programming?" Forte asked as Omega continued kissing Halperia's neck. "The key word, I mean."

"It depends..." Omega was grinning like a Cheshire cat now. "What do you have to offer?" Forte didn't answer, his gaze going to the floor. "Nothing? Hm..." Omega kissed Halperia's ear and said, "Leviathan, Phantom, and Fafnir have given you their tests. It's time I give you mine." He stood, making Halperia stand with him. Omega untied Halperia's obi, undressing him to reveal his white jumpsuit and a pair of thigh-sheaths holding bladeless hilts. Halperia looked scared now, looking down at Forte as tears streamed down his cheeks. The younger Reploid suddenly screamed, trying to cover his ears with his hands, knowing what was about to happen. Omega grabbed Halperia's wrists and whispered in Halperia's ear, "En guard."

Forte was on his feet instantly, removing his poncho and tossing it between him and Halperia. When it drifted back to the ground, Halperia was gone, and Omega left quickly. En guard, Forte thought, looking around for Halperia. Why that as a key word? What meaning does it have? He felt a surge of energy suddenly appear behind him. Forte turned around quick enough to block a spin-kick to his neck, wincing when he blocked.

Halperia's eyes were a glowing red now as he fought. Forte blinked and suddenly fell to his knees, holding his broken shoulder in pain. Halperia stood straight from his hammer kick, looking over Forte before attacking again. Halperia bent down and swung a leg to hit Forte in the gut with his heel. Forte went flying into a wall, hitting solid steel rather than paper. In an instant, Halperia was in front of him, spin-kicking for Forte's neck. The Bioroid caught Halperia's foot. Glaring, Halperia twisted and jumped, throwing his other heel toward Forte's jaw. Wincing, Forte again caught Halperia's foot.

With a shout, Halperia planted his hands on the floor and cart wheeled back. Forte was pulled over Halperia, then onto the floor with Halperia sitting on his chest. Now Halperia began pummeling Forte's chest, pounding on the armor to try to break it. _En guard,_ Forte thought as he rolled so he was on top of Halperia. _Where have I heard that?_ Before he could attack, Halperia planted his feet on Forte's chest and kicked him off. Forte went flying, hitting the ceiling. Halperia stood and spun around, catching Forte by the neck with the back of his knee. He punched Forte hard, then dropped him on the ground.

_En guard...fighting...French...history...fighting...speed..._Forte's mind drifted as he got up weakly, struggling to fight back. _Guard...parry...hit...touch...Omega touches Halperia...danger...touch...Halperia hits target...Halperia touches target...touch...touché..._

"Got it!" Forte exclaimed. He was now able to keep up with Halperia, blocking kick after kick. "Touché!" Halperia stopped attacking, the red fading from his eyes. He wobbled, then fell into Forte's arms, sobbing. Forte held him, ignoring the pain of his shoulder. He glared at the door. "I'm still alive, Omega! And Halperia is normal again..."

Forte held Halperia protectively as Omega entered, looking around. "Impressive," he said. "No damage to the table or floor, a dent in the wall...From when Halperia did that interesting squatting-kick?" Forte only glared in response, Halperia silent in his arms. Omega smirked. "Not bat at all. Record time I believe. Halperia," the younger Reploid flinched at his name and the pause, "see to Forte's wounds, then make sure he's comfortable in his guestroom." Smirking confidently, Omega strode out.

After he was sure Omega was out of earshot, Halperia muttered, "Fuck the guestroom...You're sleeping with_ me_ tonight."

The Bioroid smirked. "Did I leave a good impression on you?" He grabbed Halperia's rump and gave it a squeeze.

Halperia blushed, instinctively moving into Forte. He kissed Forte's neck. "I didn't have that in mind...I just want you to be close so I can protect you."

He thought he heard a bit of sadness in Halperia's voice, but Forte ignored it. "Do you want me to...?" Forte parted Halperia's legs with a hand, his voice near Halperia's ear.

A soft moan escaped the younger Reploid, hugging Forte's neck. "N-not here...n-not now...Besides..." He kissed Forte's wounded shoulder, the Bioroid wincing at the soft touch. "You're hurt...You need to heal before we do anything...extreme..."

"You're afraid...aren't you?" Forte asked. Halperia looked up at him, confused. The Bioroid rubbed his cheek against Halperia's. "You're afraid I'll use you, then leave you..." Halperia looked away from Forte and buried his face in Forte's chest. He nodded silently. The Bioroid felt angry by the fact the younger Reploid had been hurt so much. He kissed Halperia's cheek. "No...I'll never leave you...I promise..."

Again Halperia nodded his head and slowly pulled away. He went to his discarded kimonos, picked them up, then smiled at Forte. "I'll take you to med-bay. Follow me."

"So...I take it I won't be able to have my revenge for all that teasing you did earlier, will I?"

"Nope. Not tonight."

Forte grumbled in a displeasured way. _Damn..._he thought. _None for me tonight I guess..._


	7. Episode 7: Set My Mind Free

Beware the sex scene. 

**Episode 7: Set My Mind Free**

Someone was poking Forte's cheek. _That's impossible,_ Forte thought as he lay on his makeshift bed of stolen mattresses and blankets. _My base is impenetrable…and its greatly unwelcoming…I live in hiding underground…_ He grumbled, batting the hand away and rolled onto his back.

"Oof! Mm? Mmm…" Someone had gotten on him, straddling his waist. A pair of lips kissed his own. He recognized the subtle taste the lips left and smiled when the kiss broke. "Remind me to keep you as an alarm clock," Forte said as he opened his eyes.

Halperia giggled, laying on his chest. "Morning." A heart floated over his head. He was wearing a green t-shirt and those jean shorts, a pair of sneakers and knee-high socks covering his feet. His thigh-sheaths could be easily seen.

Forte put his arms around Halperia's waist. "So how did you find me?" He was actually quite curious to know how the little bird got into his hidden, but well-guarded base.

"Gospel gave me the coordinates," Halperia said, smiling still.

"And security?"

The younger Reploid shrugged. "The patrol-droids were timed; I'm really good at acrobatics and was able to tumble past the sensor fields; and I like how you changed the password lock to H4LP3R14."

He rose his eyebrows at Halperia, his hands on the small of the bird's back. "Impressive. How many tries did this take?"

"Only one." Halperia arched a bit to Forte's benefit, the Bioroid wide awake now. "Are you going to get out of bed or not?"

"I dunno…" Forte grinned perversely. A hand slid under Halperia's shorts and briefs, resting on his bare rear. The younger Reploid blushed and moaned softly, arching so his hips met Forte's. Forte kissed Halperia's neck. "I kinda like it here."

Halperia blinked, innocently asking, "You like it uke?"

The embarrassed look on Forte's face was so funny, Halperia burst out in giggles. Forte glared at him, then smirked, squeezing the handful of rump he had. Halperia squeaked and pushed closer to Forte. "Keep in mind the difference between being on bottom and being on bottom with open legs," the Bioroid purred in Halperia's ear as their hips met with the blankets in between. He moved a knee between Halperia's legs gently, watching as the bird blushed and groaned.

"Pervert…" Halperia mumbled as the knee massaged him. His breath was warm against Forte's neck.

Slowly Forte stopped and let Halperia lay gasping on him. When the younger Reploid finally stopped blushing and was breathing normally, Forte kissed his cheek and asked, "Why are you here, anyway?"

Halperia sighed, resting his head over Forte's energy coil and looking up at him cutely. "I came…to pick you up for our second date." Forte gave Halperia a surprised look. The younger Reploid giggled, wings fluttering behind him. "Don't worry. Nothing too expensive. Just dinner and a movie."

"What kind of movie?" Forte prayed over and over in his mind, _Anything by a sappy romance…_

The bird winked. "You'll have to wait," Halperia answered in a sing-song tone.

"Alright, alright…" Forte sighed, smiling weakly as he sat up. Halperia leaned back now stradling Forte's hips. Both blushed when they realized the position, and Halperia hugged his neck. "You're horney..." Forte whispered as he felt the buldge of Halperia's jeans against him.

"So are you," Halperia panted as he squrimed against Forte. He was blushing again. "W-we have to stop..." He shook his head. "I want to wait...but I want you...so much..."

Forte could feel Halperia become sad and hugged Halperia gently, laying him down on the bed. He nuzzled Halperia lightly, kissing his cheek. "I won't do that yet," Forte whispered as Halperia snuggled closer. "But when I do, you're going to be so sore the next morning."

Halperia giggled and kissed Forte's lips. "I love you..." He whispered as he drifted to sleep.

The Bioroid said nothing, watching Halperia sleep for a moment before pulling away and getting out of bed. He was weraing just a pair of boxers. Silently, he went to the bathroom and came out minutes later looking relieved. He paused, looking Halperia over. _But still there's a horney, sexy little femme Reploid in my bed,_ he thought. _Shame said Reploid and I only met just recently. Then again...I probably would have scared him away._ Forte sighed and sat beside Halperia, running his fingers through Halperia's bangs. _He's so sweet and tempting...I wonder...Why didn't he just send word by the KAMIs? Why did he come here himself? And why is he so tired out?_

His gaze went to a small briefcase near the foot of the bed. Curiosity overwhelming common sense, Forte went to it and set the briefcase on his lap. He opened it to reveal perfectly folded clothes. Forte touched a lacy handkerchief in deep thought, awe and surprise on his face. _He ran away from the base..._Forte thought. _Halperia finally ran away from Omega and his siblings...and he came to me...He could have gone to the KAMIs...but he came to me...I almost raped him...God I'm such an ass!_

And the voices in his mind asked, _You're realizing this now?_

Forte glared at the ground, holding his head in his hands. _I...I want to be kind to him...but I always end up between his legs..._

_You're no better than Omega,_ chimed the voices. _You only want him for sex. A pleasure toy for you to use and throw away at a word._

"No..." Forte whispered, his body shaking. "No...he's not...I love him...I want to hold him and protect him..."

_You want his body. His small, slender body...You are evil. You are incapable of love._

The voices were becoming familiar in his mind, but it hurt to try to place the voices to names and faces. "I may be evil, but I love him...I love him..." Now Forte was rocking back and forth. "I love him...I love him...sex is only a perk...desire is an option...I love him..."

_Love is a human emotion. You are not human._ The words struck him like a slap, burning his conciousness like a brand. _You are a Bioroid, created by Dr. Wily. Your purpose is death, destruction, and chaos. You were made to kill. You were made to destroy. You were made to bring disorder...You were not made to love._

"N-no..." Forte shook his head, shaking. "N-no...I...I can beat this...I can defeat the voices...I can love..."

_You can't do anything beyond your programming._

_"_I can!"

"Forte..." The voie was whispered, near Forte's ear. Gentle arms hugged Forte from behind, and a face touched his back. "Close your eyes...take a deep breath...and open your mind..." Forte relaxed and held the arms around his shoulders. In his mind, he clearly saw the faces of the voices, all pointing accusing fingers at him. "You are stronger than them...You can fight them..."

Now the voices were shouting. "He's not good enough! You're incapable of love! You only want sex!"

Forte held the arms close. "I...can't...they...they're right..."

"Reploids and Bioroids are capable of human emotions," the new voice was saying. The arms pulled away.

"Take him!" They were now pointing at a form behind Forte. "Take him now! You've been turned down and pushed away too many times! He's teased you, taunted you, tempted you then denied you for too long! Take him!" Anger and burning desire flooded Forte now, and he felt his mind slowly slip away. "Take him now!"

Again hands touched him, running down his waist and pulling his boxers off. Forte gasped, feeling a small, naked body stradle his legs once more and wrap his arms around Forte's neck. He blushed and the voice of Halperia whispered in his ear, "If it will bring you back...I will give myself to you..."

Forte opened his eyes and looked up at Halperia, surprised and confused. Even the voices were silent as Halperia sat on Forte's lap, naked and blushing. _And smiling..._Forte thought as they continued to stare into one another's eyes. _Smiling so beautifully..._He touched Halperia's face. "Hal...peria...why?"

"I know what's happening in your mind..." Halperia answered, toying with a lock of Forte's hair. "The voices...I hear them when I go berserk...you hear them whenever...They're telling you that you don't love me..."

The Bioroid wanted to cry for once in his life, but could find no tears. "I do! I love you...so much..."

Halperia's smile was kind. "I know, Forte...If you wish to silecne them, do as they say...Love me...with your heart, soul, _and_ body...Don't be afraid..." He winked through his blush. "I've had worse treatment..."

Sighing, Forte closed his eyes and planted a deep kiss on Halperia's lips. The younger Reploid parted his lips and squirmed against Forte, rubbing his flesh against Forte's. Forte shoved his tongue in Halperia's mouth, leaning back so he laid on the bed with Halperia on him. The bird moaned in hte kiss as Forte moved him so the Reploid was positioned with Forte's flesh in him between his legs. Forte shifted his weight and rolled so Halperia was beneath him, breaking the kiss to kiss Halperia's neck viciously.

The younger Reploid cried out as Forte entered him hard, grinding against Halperia. Forte reached under him and grabbed Halperia's manhood, fondling him. Halperia moaned and clutched the sheets as Forte grunted, moving in and out hard. The younger Reploid arched into him, pushing Forte deeper into him. The Bioroid was relentless, moving against Halperia continuously for the longest time before Halperia cired out as he released his seed.

Forte didn't cry out, feeling his fluids flow out onto Halperia and the sheets. He opened his eyes to narrow slits, looking over the gasping Reploid that lay limp under him. Halperia's palms bled a bit where his nails had pierced the sheets and cut his hands. Forte bent down and licked a bit of juice from Halperia's stomach. The younger Reploid gasped and shifted weakly against Forte. He sat up again, watching Halperia.

_Now see what you've done..._the voices said as Forte stretched Halperia out under him, laying over the younger Reploid. _You finally took his sweet body...Feel how he shakes against you...Feel his racing energy core against your chest...Feel the blood pumping through him...and know that you raped him..._

The Bioroid nuzzled Halperia and the younger Reploid smiled, hugging Forte's neck weakly. _No..._Forte told the voices. _I didn't rape him. He wanted it and so did I. His smile is so beautiful...He needed this...wanted this... _Forte pulled the warm and moist covers over them and Halperia sighed as he snuggled closer to the Bioroid. Hugging Halperia closer, Forte closed his eyes and together, the two drifted into a deep, exhausted sleep.

-

"Halperia ran away."

"Yeah? So?"

"...Don't you this will cause...complications?"

"What do you mean?"

"Halperia knows nothing of Forte's past. He never read teh report we sent. Wily knows Forte will follow Halperia anywhere. _Anywhere_."

"...You don't mean...?" A nod. "This isn't good..."

"Shall I enter it into our computers?"

"Things _have_ been slowing down a bit...No...wait a while...Christmas and New Years is coming up...Lets leave them a few weeks of peace before we test their strength again..."


	8. Episode 8: Christmas With The Family

**Episode 8: Christmas with the Family**

For the longest time, something bothered Forte. It wasn't the fact Halperia vanished during the day and returned at night exhausted. It wasn't the fact the voices in his mind had silenced since they first had sex.It wasn't the fact Gospel had starting being just as loyal to Halperia as he was to Forte. And it wasn't the fact a few Neo Arcadian soldiers came with word from Omega and the others that they were okay with Halperia living with Forte.

The Robot Masters had sent them an invitation to a Christmas party.

Forte wasn't too worried about that. The Robot Masters he could handle. It was just the Robot Masters _and_ Halperia's family at the same time he had problems with. At first, he thought those annoying KAMI agents had planned the party, but he soon dismissed the thought after several searches and scans for the KAMI emblem on both the invitation and envelope. Forte, being the antisocial genius that he is, decided to solve a problem of this magnitude, he'd need a solution of the utmost simplicity. Don't tell Halperia and don't go. Simple solution to a really simple problem. But...what goes up, must come down.

In other words, Halperia found out.

One thing Forte has learned about himself since he started dating. Halperia is that he can't lie to Halperia. At all. He didn't know why or when this happened, it just did. Forte was unable to lie and ended up telling Halperia about the party. What _really_ bothered Forte after that was that Halperia thought it was a great idea to meet Forte's "family". He, in fact, even went out to buy them Christmas presents. Now enter the real dilemma of the chapter.

Forte's past.

It wasn't the best of backgrounds, one that he wished he could have deleted from his memory banks. Halperia didn't know anything of Forte's past, he was quite sure the Reploid didn't read the report about Forte's past. Which meant, Forte was going to have to tell the Reploid himself. The question was how. Halperia was gone during the day, either working at some job beyond Forte's knowledge or finding different ways to upgrade security.

On the day of the party, Forte found himself lounging in bed in his jumpsuit, tired from training. He was sweaty, dirty, and needed to shower, but didn't want to move a muscle. Eyes closed, he heard Halperia enter and felt the younger Reploid lay down beside Forte. A hand rubbed Forte's chest and Forte wrapped an arm around Halperia, pulling him closer. His hand was between Halperia's drooping wings.

"Darling..." Halperia whispered, snuggling against Forte. That was a pet-name Halperia only used when he wanted something or had a confession to make. This didn't look good. "I...there's something I need to tell you..."

"And what would that be?" He was worried that Halperia was going to say the "p" word, despite the fact that Halperia was a he.

Halperia took a hand and placed it on his chest. Forte's eyes flew open when he felt the slickness of blood and oil on Halperia's jumpsuit. He gave Halperia a frightened look. Halperia's head was over Forte's energy coil. "I killed another Reploid today..."

"W-what! _Why_!"

The younger Reploid shrugged. "It's another reason I was built. To kill...There's a war between humans and Reploids, and I'm on the human's side. Every day, I kill another Reploid...They put up a good fight now...and it's exhausting to torture them into giving the names of other Reploids..." He shook his head. "I thought about you today...and about our love..." Halperia looked up at Forte sadly. "Do you still love me...now that you know I'm a murderer?"

For a moment, Forte didn't answer. Then he sighed and sat up, pulling Halperia onto his lap. Halperia blushed and gasped as his legs went around Forte's waist, and sighed as he hugged Forte's neck. Forte was quick to learn Halperia's likes and dislikes. "Halperia..." Forte whispered in Halperia's ear, his arms around Halperia's waist. "I'm going to tell you a story and I want you to wait until I'm finished before you speak."

Halperia nodded and shifted against Forte so he wouldn't be distracting.

Forte held him like a child and said, "Hundreds of years ago, after the first Reploid was built, a man named Dr. Wily decided to create his own version of Reploids, known as Bioroids. One of those Bioroids was a powerful being whose only purpose was to destroy. His name was Forte, and destroy he did. Thousands died and cities became rubble until another of Wily's creations stopped him..." Forte sighed. Though he'd left out a few details, he felt a large burden had been lifted from him.

No, that was Halperia getting off him.

"So...you're saying...you're a bad guy?" Halperia asked, looking Forte over.

_Oh shit..._Forte thought._ I was expecting this..._ He nodded weakly. "Yeah...I'm...I'm evil...I wanted to tell you...but I couldn't think of how...Oomph!" Halperia had pounced on Forte and kissed the Bioroid so passionately, Forte forgot to breathe through his nose. Halperia pressed against Forte, panting in his nose. _This is a good sign,_ Forte told himself as Halperia continued the fierce kiss, sucking on Forte's tongue.

The younger Reploid broke the kiss, gasping and blushing. He looked in Forte's eyes and smiled. "Funny...I'm evil too..." He moved against Forte in a way that made Forte moan, blushing.

"Evil little temptress," Forte muttered. He kissed Halperia's lips lightly. "Save it for after the party, love." He winked. "Don't want you to have to stand around sore."

Halperia blushed and nodded, pulling off. "I bought a few small things for your brothers," Halperia called as he went to the bathroom to wash, unzipping his jumpsuit. "I've even had them gift-wrapped. I hope they like their presents."

Forte rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed. "Well, tell me and I might be able to tell you."

"Nope! It's secret!" Halperia's voice was sing-song. Again the Bioroid rolled his eyes. Halperia came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist to cover him. He went to his dresser of clothes. "Bathroom's all yours. And you never said if it was formal or casual."

"Formal," Forte said miserably. He hated having to wear a tux. But on the flipside, he loved seeing Halperia in a dress. Forte grinned to himself. He was feeling particularly evil this Christmas Eve. Shrugging, he stripped and went to shower. When he was finished, Halperia was battling his dress, unable to zip up the back of his dress. Naked and damp, Forte went to Halperia and zipped the back. It was a nice emerald green dress, simple and elegant with long sleeves.

"Thank you," Halperia sighed. He turned to face Forte and blushed, noting Forte's apparel, or to be precise, the lack of. Forte wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Halperia turned away, pulling his hair into a braid.

"So...what do you want for Christmas?" Forte asked as he got dressed.

"A little late to be asking that, don't you think?" Halperia asked, giggling.

"You never know." Forte winked at Halperia. "Santa might bring a surprise."

Halperia gave him a skeptical look. "You don't believe in Santa Claus, do you?" He was in the middle of putting on faux emerald earrings.

"No. Of course not!" Forte gave Halperia a blank stare as he fixed the collar of the white undershirt of his tux. "What do I look like? A sap?"

Now it was Halperia's turn to roll his eyes. "No...More of an insane madman..." Halperia was using his seductive tone.

Forte grinned and went to Halperia, hugging him. "Really now? _Just_ an insane madman?" He licked Halperia's lips teasingly.

Halperia hugged Forte's neck, smiling as well. "A sadistic, murderous madman."

"Damn right..." Forte kissed Halperia's lips. "And you remember that." Giggling, Halperia again rolled his eyes as he finished getting ready for the party. He helped Forte with his tie, straightened the Bioroid's collar, then flattened the wrinkles. As Halperia turned to walk away, Forte grabbed his elbows and pulled him closer, planting a deep, soft kiss on Halperia's lips. Forte spoke when the kiss broke. "You know...I could give you one of your Christmas presents now..."

"Aw, but that ruins part of the magic of Christmas..." Halperia sighed, pouting cutely. "Besides..." He kissed Forte's lips lightly. "All I ever truly wanted is right in front of me." Forte smiled and kissed Halperia again. Ten minutes later, Halperia broke the kiss, panting. "We...better get going..." Halperia whispered. "We don't want to be late."

"You're right..." Forte sighed with a pout.

Halperia pouted a bit, then smiled and licked the tip of Forte's nose teasingly. "We can continue this conversation when we get back." He winked and Forte grinned perversely as altogether the voices in his mind sang, _Blissful yaoi heaven!_ The younger Reploid grabbed the bag of gifts and goodies and his coat, then followed Forte out.

The journey to the hotel where the party was being held was a rather short one, considering it was a few block's walk from Forte's hidden base. They enjoyed a leisurely conversation during the walk about their favorite methods of killing and torture. Forte made a mental note never to buy Halperia whips, chains, or anything dominatrix. _Damn,_ he thought. _That means I have to take back half his presents..._ He sweat dropped and blushed at the thought of "sweet" and "innocent" Halperia suddenly going dominatrix and SM on him.

Forte was just recovering from the near-nosebleed when they entered the hotel. Halperia knew where hew as going, leading the way to the decorated ballroom where the party was. Geminiman greeted them at the door and bowed, taking Halperia's coat as he blushed brightly. Forte grinned and rolled his eyes. He led Halperia by the arm to the snacks and got them both a glass of non-alcoholic eggnog.

"Well..." Halperia sighed after he and Forte went around the room to talk to the Robot Masters. "This is a quaint little get-together."

"Nice to see you too, Halperia," a familiar voice said nearby. Forte twitched and Halperia gasped, both turning to see Zero in a tuxedo, smirking at them.

"Hello..." Forte growled. "Brother..."


	9. Episode 9: Christmas Together

**Episode 9: Christmas Together**

Halperia cowered behind Forte as Zero looked over the younger Reploid with a predatory look. Forte didn't hesitate to glare back at Zero, standing protectively between his boyfriend and brother. "What do you want, Zero?" Forte growled after too long of a silence.

Zero continued to smirk. "Only to congratulate my dear older brother on finally catching the love of his life." He winked. "Enjoy the new emotion, Forte. I know I did..."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean!"

Zero's grin grew. "I was in love, too, at one point in time. I think it's ironic we have the same tastes in women...or should I say _men_."

Sudden realization hit Forte like a brutal slap. He turned and looked at Halperia with wide eyes. "_You_...? You dated _him_!"

Halperia looked sad and scared. "I...didn't think it'd matter...as long as you were happy with me..." There were tears forming in Halperia's eyes as Forte continued to stare at Halperia in disbelief. "I would have told you if you had asked!"

"Perhaps..." Zero purred to himself as he watched. "I was too quick to judge this relationship..."

Forte shook his head. "Halperia...I...I don't know what to say...You...You _dated_ the one Reploid I hate about as much as I hate Wily!"

"And slept with," Zero stepped in. Forte gave Zero a horrified look. The blonde grinned. "Evil little temptress, isn't he?"

There was a small sound behind Forte as Halperia set aside his glass of eggnog and buried his face in his hands to contain himself. Forte gave Zero a death glare, then turned to Halperia, setting aside his glass of eggnog and touching Halperia's shoulders lightly. "Love, I'm not angry with you," Forte whispered, holding the smaller Reploid gently. "I'm just...surprised...I mean...I didn't think he was your _type_..."

Halperia shook a bit in Forte's arms. It was like holding a quivering doll. "I...I didn't know he was your brother...He...he said he loved me..." He pushed Forte away and then ran out, sobbing.

A heavy silence followed as everyone stared at Forte as if he were holding a bloody dagger. He could feel them accusing him, and a growing anger brewed in Forte as he caught a smug smirk from Zero. _Blonde bastard..._Forte thought, clenched fists shaking at his sides. _He planned this entire encounter. Down to the last reaction and comment. Why? Why does Zero want Halperia and I to fight? Unless..._He watched as Zero backed out and left quickly. _That rat bastard wants to get in bed with my boyfriend!_

Forte roared and stormed out after Zero. He grabbed the blonde by the hair and dragged him out in front of the hotel. The dark Bioroid slammed Zero into the wall of the hotel. "Mother fucking bastard!" Forte shouted as he threw Zero into the ground, then back against the wall. "You're trying to break us up!"

"I'm not 'trying' to do anything," Zero snarled, shoving Forte back. "If you two are having problems, then_ I_ have nothing to do with it!"

"Liar!" Forte threw a furious punch to Zero's head. He missed and put a dent in the wall. "You've _always_ been out to ruin my life! You beat me up! You take my things! And now you're starting fights between Halperia and I!" He punched and missed again, burning tears of rage in his eyes. "I just want to be happy for once!"

"You're talking to the wrong person then..." Zero said almost sincerely. "If you want to be happy, talk to Halperia. _Really _talk to him. He'll think you only want him for sex if you don't say anything to him."

For a moment, there was silence. Then Forte growled in a low whisper, "What did he mean when he said that you said you loved him?"

Zero got a guilty look on his face; caught between forte and a tall rock full of people he recently swore to protect. "We dated...under Omega's nose...We both thought it was true love. We rarely touched, we were enemies. But when we met in secret..." He sighed and shook his head. "Just holding hands made our hearts race..."

"And then?" Forte noticed every story about Halperia started nice but had a sad ending.

"Omega found out..." Zero continued. "He was furious. I don't know what he did to Halperia, but he nearly killed me. Luckily Ciel got me out of there before he killed me..." The blonde again shook his head. "For a while, Halperia and I still met. But he seemed different. Quieter, meeker...Then one day he came to me in tears. He said he 'needed a release'...So we..." He blushed.

"So you had sex with him..."

The blonde nodded. "He calmed down and slept like a rock when we were done. Next morning, I wake up with a three-page note saying how sorry he was that our love wasn't true. That was years ago...I hadn't seen or spoken to him again since...until tonight..."

Forte sighed and backed off. "I need to find him..."

"I don't know what to tell you, Forte," Zero said. "But I think I know where he is..."

"Where?"

"Go home...he's waiting for you there..." Forte turned to leave but he stopped when Zero spoke. "Oh...and bro?"

"What?" Forte grumbled as he turned to Zero.

Zero gave Forte a thumbs-up and wink. "Don't make me have to kick your ass if you make him cry."

Forte grinned, nodded, then ran back home. As Zero had said, Halperia was in Forte's base, curled in a ball on his bed sound asleep. Forte sighed then smiled to himself as he changed into his jumpsuit. He was feeling _extremely _evil this Christmas Eve.

-

Halperia woke slowly, smelling the soft scent of roses. He sat up to see Forte's room was clean, and he and the floor were covered in a layer of rose petals. The door was open and a trail of the petals left the room. Standing, Halperia followed the trail with bare feet, still wearing the dress from the night before. The halls were empty and there was no sign of security droids or other means of security at all. Only Halperia and the petals. He smiled to himself, suspecting a certain Bioroid was behind this.

The trail of petals led Halperia to a dining room, where a large box sat on the table next to a vase and live roses. Smiling weakly, Halperia went to the box and opened it. Inside was a cute new dress that resembled a French maid's dress, only green, and a second box, only smaller. Blinking, Halperia pulled out the second box and opened it. He smiled when he saw a brand new tool kit. _He knows I enjoy building things..._Halperia thought, pulling out the tool kit. As he inspected it, Halperia noticed there was a third, miniature box hidden in the folds of the belt the kit came with.

"Oh...it _couldn't_ be..." Halperia whispered, holding the box close to his heart. It was no bigger than his palm. "It _can't_ be..." Holding his breath, Halperia opened the little box and blinked curiously when he saw there was nothing inside.

"I wanted to give you this one myself," Forte's voice said from behind. Halperia held still as a cold necklace slid around his neck. When Forte had clasped it, he kissed Halperia's cheek and said, "Go on. Open the locket."

Halperia lifted a hand to his chest and brought the golden heart-shaped locket to his face. Carefully he opened it. As he did, a small hologram of him and Forte appeared, dancing to a sweet, music-box melody. Halperia watched in awe, tears forming in his eyes. Forte slid his hands down Halperia's arms and onto his hands, closing the locket. The hologram and music faded.

Forte hugged Halperia close and kissed his cheek. He whispered in Halperia's ear, "Are you still mad at me, love?"

The younger Reploid turned in Forte's arms and hugged Forte's neck. "No...I was never mad at you..."

"I love you..."

Smiling through his happy-tears, Halperia whispered. "I love you...Forever..."


End file.
